


Virgil's Oddity

by Fishy_Taylor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Wings, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Taylor/pseuds/Fishy_Taylor
Summary: Virgil was different from the other sides, in more ways then being a "Dark Side". However, the closer he gets to the others, the harder it is to keep it from them.





	Virgil's Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story written on AO3, so I'm not sure how to tag anything yet for Sanders Sides. Please enjoy the story anyway!

Virgil never remembers when he got them. Maybe he has just always had them. But he knew one thing, having them was not normal.

In the privacy of his room, Virgil removes his jacket, the purple one he's been wearing since the sides all had an outfit upgrade. The lack of outer layer causes muscles in his back to starts contracting and retracting, and slowly, a pair wings stretch out from behind his back, opening wide.

Virgil looked at his wings in the mirror he had on the wall across the room. His wings were black with very subtle undertones of rainbow, which always made him chuckle. They were a bit messy from being under his hoodie during the days recording session, but that was nothing a little preening couldn't fix.

Virgil had to keep his wings under his hoodie whenever he was around the other sides. It was an anomaly he had, and after talking to Thomas about it, he learned the others sides didn't have wings at all. "The wings just make you that more unique." Thomas had tried to assure him. He didn't.

Virgil kept it hidden because he didn't want the sides to think any different of him. He was already the dark and evil Anxiety; he didn't want to be a freak to them too.

Later in the day, Virgil went to go visit Thomas, like he usually would. After Virgil became an "accepted" part of the group, he and Thomas began to talk more positively about anything. Thomas was always there to listen and help Virgil in anyway he could. That always gave Virgil the self assurance he needed. Thomas was the first one he ever told about his wings. It took a lot of trust, and Thomas never broke it. So, whenever the two would meet up, Virgil rarely wore his hoodie.

Thomas and Virgil sat in Thomas's living room. Disney played on the television in the background. Virgil let his wings spread as his fingers laced through his hoodie, which sat in a bundle in his lap. An uncommon topic came up between them. "When are you gonna tell them?" Virgil looked at Thomas to see him staring at Virgil's wings.

"I want to do it soon. I just don't know how to." Virgil shrugged. Thomas looked back at the television for a few moments before his eyes lit up. "What if we pretended to make a video, and you told them there? It could be about being unique and acceptance of your differences." 

Virgil thought for a second then nodded. "That would actually work." He smiled slightly. The two discussed how they're going to set it up before they finished watching Aladdin, which was still playing on the TV. After the movie, Virgil said goodnight and sank down into his room. He let out a deep breath. He was going to tell them.

The plan was set in place. All he had to do was wait.

~~~~~~~~

The next week, Thomas called all his sides in for a video. "This was not in the schedule, Thomas." Logan pointed out. "I know. It's last minute, but it's an important one I've been preparing for all week. Just go with me on this?" Thomas looked at Logan. Logan sighed and nodded. Thomas smiled, giving Virgil a discreet look that no one else notices.

Thomas started the video, introducing the topic: Being Unique and Acceptance. He gave a fake reason for discussing this topic. He said how there are unique and odd qualities about himself that he preferred to keep hidden, but he needed to accept and let shine through. Then the sides appeared just like they would in a normal video, giving some words of wisdom to Thomas. Then, just as planned, Thomas asked for them to each share a unique quality about themselves that they've kept hidden. 

"I'll go first." Virgil cut in before any of the others could. The three other traits turned to him in surprise, not expecting him to be comfortable with sharing. "I have had this... oddity for as long as I could remember. I haven't shared it with any of you, but now seems as good a time as any." Thomas gave Virgil an encouraging smile. Virgil took a deep breath and unzipped his hoodie. He closed his eyes as the hoodie slid off his body and onto the floor. 

His wings unruffled and stretched out to their full wingspan. The other three sides gasped, and Virgil kept his eyes closed, afraid of their reaction. "Virgil," Patton started, "Those wings are so cool!" Virgil looked at the fatherly trait in surprise. "Really?" Roman answered, "They're magnificent."

"They are... truly outstanding." Logan agreed at a loss for words. Patton came forward, hand reaching out. "Can I touch them?" Virgil nodded, blush creeping in under his white foundation, and Patton gently glided his hands over Virgil's left wing. Virgil sighed in content, enjoying the feeling of someone else touching his wings. 

"So. You've had these forever?" Roman asked. Virgil nodded, "Yeah. I'm not sure why, but I do." Logan spoke up. "Well you are the fight or flight reflex. Wings are needed to fly." Patton doesn't look away from the wings while pointing out: "Dad joke."

Logan's face molded into horror. "Oh sh-"


End file.
